


Insomnia

by JessicaStarscream



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/JessicaStarscream
Summary: Starscream can't sleep without Knockout by his side. [Smut]





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lazy chill fic but like it's still smuttyyyyyyyy

Starscream couldn’t sleep. It was the middle of the night, everything on the Nemesis was quiet, and nothing was really happening. It was a clear night with hazy orange and purple skies, depending on the hour, and if you listened closely down below, you could hear crickets chirping. It was a velvet late summer night, perfect for sleeping. But Starscream couldn’t sleep: He lay awake in his berth, curled up in a fetal position, grasping at an empty space. His wings ached, along with one of his feet, yet no matter how he squirmed, the pain persisted. His spark was beating faster than it should have been, and he supposed he was a bit charged up.   
This was more that insomnia: this was loneliness.   
Starscream remembered what it felt like to hold Knockout in his arms as he slept. And much as he would likely deny it, he loved the warmth and protection of sleeping beside another bot, of hearing them breath, of feeling their spark. And Starscream loved sleeping beside Knockout the most (among other things). It was the middle of the night, and Starscream needed Knockout, but there was no way he would risk losing his dignity in order to get what he needed. No, Starscream would rest just fine on his own.   
Two weeks earlier, the two had stolen away to Knockout’s quarters during a joint work break. It was just the lazy time of day where nobody would suspect anything, and Knockout pulled Starscream into a long, passionate kiss, which, as it progressed, evolved into something much more. Knockout lay the seeker down on his berth, and backed down to sit between his long, slender silver legs. The medic slowly and carefully slid his glossa in, up, and around the seeker’s dripping valve, causing him to buck with each motion. After overloading like never before, Starscream found it only natural to take the other’s spike in returned, relishing in his blissful moans. When Knockout came, Starscream was covered in his trans fluids, grinning. Afterword, the two lay side by side in the berth, feeling as if they could sleep forever.   
Now, Starscream was alone. There was nobody to hold, it was just him and his wings and his berth and his dark quarters. There had to be something he could do to stop his loneliness and get some sleep. He took a deep, definitive breath, and slid his clawed servo down under the berth cover, letting it graze over his throbbing interface panel. Slowly but surely, he began to touch himself, trying his best to keep quiet all the while. Circling, stroking, and kneading,  
Starscream couldn’t help but pick up the pace until let out a long moan: ‘Knockout…’  
In the silence of the night, he continued to touch himself, wishing inside that it was the smug medic’s servos instead. Finally, his charge peaked, and he overloaded quickly, and unsatisfyingly- alone.   
Meanwhile, on the other side of the Nemesis, Knockout lay in his quarters, pumping his spike beneath his berth cover. His optics squeezed shut, and his frame shivering, he let out a string of sounds, all of which sounded suspiciously like ‘Starscream!’. Finally, he came all over himself, shivering in a frustrated huff. It was a lonely night indeed.


End file.
